Work it Out
by Eletha Landon
Summary: "I've always heard that jealousy was an ugly emotion, Saunders, but, damn, it looks really good on you." "Me, jealous? Ha, in your dreams, Souza." Rated T, bordering on M for language and citrus. Enjoy and Destroy!


**Story- Work it Out**

**Author- Alasyn of Crimson Amethyst**

**Genre- Romance/ Humor**

**Characters- Chloe Saunders, Derek Souza**

**Summary- "I've always heard that jealousy was an ugly emotion, Saunders, but, damn, it looks really good on you." "Me, jealous? Ha, in your dreams, Souza."**

**Type- Original, Powers. One-shot**

**Rated: T/ bordering on M for language, citrus and mention of sex.**

**Dedication- To Sammicakes. Sammi, chicky, I hope this compensates for taking so long, then dismissing the One-Shot you actually asked for. But when I tried, I just couldn't find any sympathy for Liam and I decided to give you a lovely Chlerek-Shot instead. Hope you love!**

**Author's Note- Just a single One-Shot, the idea came to me while I was working out at the gym. Fun, sweet, and things will get a little zesty. Sex is mentioned but not performed- NO LEMONS!**

**Also, join the commission guys on facebook! Find Lauren and I on our page, titled Alasyn Lauren.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I have a stalker at work named Derek. Too bad I don't own Darkest Powers, or else it would be Derek _Souza_ and not some creep cook from Panda Express. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Work it Out<strong>

_Talk about possessive..._

I couldn't help myself. I honestly couldn't. I was watching, observing-

_Staring_, my more blunt and reasonable half put out and I silenced her.

But how could I not stare? Seriously, who could blame me?

Oh, he was so doing this on purpose. He was torturing me, taunting me. I could tell by the light twitch in his lips, as if he could feel my eyes on him, as if he knew me so well and could only imagine what I was thinking as his arms flexed, his muscles rippling as he strained against the machine, stealing the hearts of every aspiring muscle builder on the premises, claiming my attention as I tried to catch the sight of each individual rivulet of sweat that slid down his strictly defined jaw and held his shirt tightly to his magnificent che-

For the love of- what the fuck!

I snapped my gaze away from him instantly, locking my eyes back to the virtual screen on my express bike, blushing furiously when I saw that my _stalker_ act had drove me off the trail while continuously trying to pedal into a fake tree. These were my favorite machines at the gym, mostly because I couldn't lift anything to save my life and I was afraid of falling on my face then shooting backwards like a torpedo on the treadmill. I could also use the machine as a cover, making my erratic heart rate seem like excursion from working hard.

But _he_ knew better. His features had broken out in a full blown smirk now. I didn't dare look, I just knew it was there.

Okay, so Derek wasn't sixteen anymore. I don't know how much more obvious I could make it, but when he went through the hormonally-spazzy-fighting-through-my-first-few-Changes-my-body-is-going-crazy-stage, I just couldn't keep from looking anymore. My acts were completely justifiable though. Who wouldn't want to look at an eighteen year old muscle god/ werewolf with spiked- finally cut and damn, it looked good- jet black hair and striking, hypnotic green eyes? Especially if he was your boyfriend? Dammit, I was permitted to look, obligated even. I was his girlfriend, I was aloud, right?

So why did I still feel like that sheepish, little fifteen year old going through her first few stages of what was escalating into a serious relationship?

_Well that's an easy one. It's because last night you-_

Ohmigod, shut up!

I knew very well what I had done and though I didn't regret it, not for one second, it was still something I was having a hard time grasping.

You see, Derek hasn't been eighteen for long. More like, thirty-six hours to be exact. Before, I really had no idea what to get Derek for yesterday, his birthday. And the idea struck me one night on exactly what I was going to give him.

I was going to give him me.

It was when Derek turned seventeen that the sexual tension between us started to escalate, our relationship evolving into something that, at first, I wasn't ready for. It was over Thanksgiving break that year that I finally felt as if I was ready. I loved Derek, I knew there wouldn't be anyone else in my life who would care for me the way he did, understand me the way he did. It didn't freak him out that I could talk to and more or less raise the dead. It didn't bother him that I was stubborn and hot- tempered. He didn't care that I was me, because he loved me, and he was always doing something to show me just how much. Nothing grandiose of course. It was always the small things with Derek, and I loved it.

Like last night.

He had been so careful, extremely cautious and gentle. And because of that, we were dead to the world until about two o' clock this afternoon. As a distraction, since the last night had been one of those rare nights where Derek and I were actually, completely alone, Derek had dragged me along to the motel's recreational room and gym.

Oh, yes. We are still jumping from motel to motel, but only because our last few homes were invaded by Cabals. That's an entirely different story. The point is, I'm ogling my boyfriend, because I want him. And I want him bad. The gym was a _distraction_. Not a time for fun and to build up buns of steal. No, Derek and I were here because we were refraining from getting too close to each other, knowing that a single touch would leave us prisoners to our crazy hormones.

The thing was that, this was only how I felt about it. I had no idea what Derek was thinking. Sure, I liked to think that I had... _satisfied_ him. Last night hadn't been perfect, but it had been wondrous. I knew he was happy and I knew that he loved me and would still love me even if we hadn't done anything. But I couldn't shake how shy I felt, how inexperienced I had been, how- oh, God- miniscule I must have been.

I'm not a very busty girl, nor could I call what small dips I have curves. When it came to my body, there wasn't much.

When it came to Derek's though-

I was tempted to slap myself but I simply shook my head instead. Seeing as how my virtual bike ride wasn't occupying enough of my attention, I decided to let my gaze wander, looking anywhere but him.

I noticed some girls then. Tall, lean, about four of them. They looked really sporty, with high ponytails and Nike headbands, but still extremely feminine, with shadowed eyes and glossy, plump lips. The sleeves of their shirts had been cut drastically, revealing the sides of their torsos and sports bras. Their skin was tan and sleek, perfectly sculpted thighs producing from their booty shorts, trailing down their calves to their running shoes. They were giggling and whispering among themselves and I halfheartedly wondered what they were talking about.

They didn't seem like the kind of girls I would befriend. I was more of the bi-polar witch with an attitude type. But they looked nice enough, maybe local high school seniors. The town was small, so the motel's rec center was the only rec center.

One of the brunettes tugged on the hem of an overly-processed blonde's shirt and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. As the dark haired girl did this, the blonde flicked her eyes across the room then giggled and nodded. I could almost recall this kind of behavior with old friends back in Buffalo. How Kari used to lean in and tell me secrets, or whisper about a guy she saw down the hall.

The redhead in their group suddenly pointed to where the blonde had looked and motioned a believable swooning gesture. They all erupted into giggles. I was simply curious now as to what the hell they were talking about, so I decided to look and see what they were constantly pointing and looking at.

All I could see was Derek, on a different machine now, still working on his arms. He must of noticed that he had lost my attention because he looked to be really concentrating on what he was doing now. When he finished his revolution, he stood and rolled his shoulders. There was another round of silent giggles and I glanced back at the group of girls, then back to Derek, then the girls again.

They were all looking now, not even bothering to hide it. One last look towards Derek and the scenario finally clicked in my head.

_Oh hell no. Fucking- were they- OH HELL NO!_

I seethed on my bike and glared at the group of- vultures. It took me a moment to realize that I was growling. _Growling_. Other than getting angry at Derek, when do I growl?

When I heard a barked laugh I stopped, whipping my eyes back in Derek's direction to see a small, amused smile on his face as if he had heard me. Knowing he had super hearing, I figured he did. But that meant he could also hear the flock of girls gawking and whispering about him. Did he think this was funny? Some kind of joke?

I was no longer simmering at this point. I was boiling.

I jumped off of my bike and ventured across the gym, surely stomping like a child as I stormed off. I couldn't fight how odd this felt. I always rolled my eyes when Derek got so uptight about other guys being around me, thinking that he was overreacting and being overprotective. But I never truly understood. I didn't think I would have to worry about other girls being around Derek because that just wasn't him. He didn't care for attention, therefore I didn't really worry about the possibility of girls approaching him or at least checking him out. Now that I had witnessed it though, it just pissed me off.

_You shouldn't care. Derek loves you. Why would he even notice that they were clearly tripping over him?_

I had a point, I thought as I approached a punching bag. I gave it a test nudge and found that the effort was kind of soothing. Derek and Simon had taught me quite a bit of self defense, so when I punched it a little bit harder, I did it with precision and accuracy.

It kind of felt good.

I hit it again, imagining that instead of hitting a large sack, I was demolishing the blonde's pixie- like face. Surely Derek would notice just how pretty she was, so why not imagine annihilating that threat. Just looking at her, I knew she was a threat. She was beautiful, and perky- in more ways than one- and athletic. Not to mention her friends.

They all had big boobs, toned rumps, long legs, slender builds, sexy curves, tempting lips, alluring eyes, seducing auras... everything I lacked.

I gave the bag one last punch and slumped, feeling like the bag had defeated me instead of the other way around.

Who was I kidding? Of course Derek would notice those girls. Who wouldn't? How could I even compare to what they could do? I bet they were all more experienced than me too. I just felt so insecure and-

Suddenly I was forced to turn by a hand going around my waist. I jumped of course, and he chuckled as always, his warm breath slithering down my very vulnerable throat as he dipped into me. It took everything I had to suppress the sound that threatened to escape my lips, reminding myself that we were out in public. He lifted his half-lidded gaze to mine after breathing me in, as if my very scent drugged him and I was tempted to purr in satisfaction. His lips brushed mine softly, menacingly, quirking in a knowing manner, surely thinking of other things he could do with those lips.

But he settled for my mouth instead, kissing me firmly and senseless. His arms were secure around my waist, lifting me into him, while mine were planted on his biceps, refraining the urge to explore more neglected territory. And as I kissed him, all I could think was something that so wasn't me that, at any other moment, I would have blushed madly in mortification.

_Mine._

I didn't need Derek's hearing to catch the gasps and sneers of disdain and petty hate and I almost didn't care. In fact, I wanted them to suffer.

My fingers fisted themselves into Derek's shirt and I pulled him into me. He gasped in surprise and I took my chance to plunge my tongue into his mouth.

"Chloe," he growled. A warning. But he wasn't stopping either. We were possible 4.39 seconds away from combusting and tearing into each others clothes right where we stood. But we couldn't. Besides, I had to be the bigger girl here. Surely they were staring, and as much as I could care less, I still wanted to see their faces. I wanted to rub it in and sing, 'na-na na-na na.'

_Yeah, some big girl you are. _

Breathless, I pulled away- unwillingly- and was faced with Derek's smirk.

"I've always heard that jealousy was an ugly emotion, Saunders, but, damn, it looks _really_ good on you."

"Me, jealous? Ha, in your dreams, Souza," I whispered, then took his hand and dragged him from the gym, deliberately passing the group of whores and determined to finding the nearest closet and making as much noise as possible.

After all, I wanted Derek, bad. And the little things he did always showed me how much he wanted _me_ in return.

_Take that bitches!_

**Short, to the point and definitely OOC, but I absolutely adore this. Hope you guys liked it too. Let me know with your amazing reviews! Critics and ideas for One-Shots are always appreciated!**


End file.
